My Deafness
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: For Kuroko Tetsuya who inherited the deafness, he could do nothing other than reading the books and playing the basketball lonely. At this Christmas Eve, what was his wish? Will he meet his unexpected experience, leads him to meet someone who was very important for him…? [WARNING INSIDE / Ignore the title please :3]


**Disclaimer**: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_: OOC, AU, fluffy, grammar errors, OCs (one of which was my earliest OC – Akamine) etc~

Summary: For Kuroko Tetsuya who inherited the deafness, he could do nothing other than reading the books and playing the basketball lonely. At this Christmas Eve, what was his wish? Will he meet his unexpected experience, leads him to meet someone who was very important for him…?

Pairing: **Akashi Seijuurou** x **Kuroko Tetsuya**

_A/N_ (Mun) : Meet with me aga~in! This is my gift presented for **Xtine**-chaaann~~~ You're so fu~uny! XD *pinches you playfully* wish you all the best, _da_~ Oh yeah, this fic was also presents you the early Christmas, although Imma not one of the Christians LOL hope you can enjoy this fic XD

**Title** : **My Deafness…**

* * *

**-xXx-**

It was at December 25th already.

Lots of Christmas trees have been settled up neatly at the edge of the sidewalks around Tokyo. The lamps brights lightly, so it blinds our hearts. Many people are wandering around to boy the gifts for their beloved families. At this Christmas Eve, Tokyo was completely different compared with the usual ones. That city was as lively as the time cycled slowly, as if the people around Tokyo was enjoying the sacred eve.

For the certain Kuroko Tetsuya, this Christmas Eve wasn't as important as his daily life.

He inherited his deafness from the beginning, so he couldn't speak to anyone. Specifically, he barely expresses his expression because of his lack of voice and due to his monotonous 'colour'; he was also invisible from the start. All he can do to fulfill his requirement towards his things is to communicate with the people through the notes he brought everywhere.

TAP TAP TAP.

Kuroko wanders at the sidewalk near the school gate, wore the usual black _gakurin_ with over-sized heavy blue jacket covers his entire upper body. A long white handmade cloak warmed his neck. He stopped in front of his school's gate which was closed, his eyes glanced at the building intensely. His hands were hidden inside the jacket's pockets at the left and right side to avoid it from being frozen.

"_This year was the last year I'm at the high school…"_ Kuroko mentally remarked.

The snow started to fall down as Kuroko blinked while he was trying to open the gate.

_Pluk._ The droplets of snow piled up Kuroko's soft hair.

"_Ah, the snow was falling down…"_ Kuroko sighed helplessly.

He began to walk again passed by the gate. Upon learning that at December 25th the school was closed already, he felt disappointed. Truth to be told, he have no wishes for the Christmas Eve. He was still believes the Santa until the second grade of Teikou, in which his beloved friends has been broken. Even until today, he still doesn't believe the Santa. _If the Santa exists, why doesn't he give me the happiness?_

His feeling leads him to go to the public library, which were just some kilometres away from Seirin High School.

As he was walking to that place, he memorized the moment he argued tensely with his _lover_.

At the second grade of Teikou, Akashi started to be arrogant and emperor-like; refused to be criticized and assume that he is always true, no matter what happened right after his fierce game with the monstrous center, Murasakibara. And from that incident, Emperor Eye was activated afterwards.

Since then, Akashi neglected Kuroko for almost 1,5 years, until their graduation. Kuroko, who was deaf from the beginning, can't do something to give back the old Akashi which was so gentle and cares his subordinates very much. _He was so nice back then… It felt like it was happened millions years ago… I miss his old self…_ Kuroko covered his face with the sadness.

TAP TAP TAP.

A group of girl came passed by Kuroko, chirping happily about that sacred day.

"Look, look, I bought this perfume. I'll present this to my boyfriend! Wish me luck, Yamada-chan!" The first girl showed her friends the luxury perfume Bvlgari. Some of which were amused of that thing.

"Whoa, you're so rich, Fushimi-chan! How could you buy such luxurious thing like this? ! Ah, I bought the small-sized Holy Book for my daddy, since he was hospitalized 2 months ago… Fushimi-chan, do you know the rumour that our wishes will be granted while we're praying beneath the big Christmas tree over there?" Yamada, the second girl, pointed towards the biggest Christmas tree placed at the end of the road, some miles away from them from the south side.

"Yeah, yeah, but I was once experienced it and nothing happened other than the bad luck…" The third girl joined them.

"It's because you're a bad girl!" Fushimi playfully ruffles the third girl's hair.

She tried to avoid from Fushimi's hands, but no avail. Fushimi kept ruffling her hands, "Just kidding. Let's try again this year, okay, Akamine-chan? And for Yamada-chan, I wish your father to get well soon… I'm afraid he's nearly to be dead…"

Yamada changed his face into the despair and shouted her in annoyance, "Fushimi-chan! Don't say that… Don't… I don't want to lose my beloved father. He's so nice! So gentle, made me really enjoy chatting with him…"

Yamada's protest affected Kuroko's deepest feeling. Her words reminded him of the old Akashi. He turned his head towards them from behind, tries to catch what they say afterwards. Unfortunately, because of his lack of hearing skill, he couldn't predict their furthermore conversation.

"_I wonder Akashi-kun's condition…"_ Kuroko spaced out again.

He breathes hardly, since the weather has become worse. He hid his reddened nose with his cloak, tries not to sneeze. As the snow piled up the entire road around Tokyo this evening, he changed his direction. _I must ensure that my body is still okay… I don't want to make my Mommy worry…_

Kuroko then sheltered himself beneath the bread shop which was located nearby. The snow became heavily fallen down as he stood up inside that shop. The owner of that shop suddenly popped from nowhere behind him, "My, my, young boy. Are you sheltering yourself here?"

The bluenette eep-ed as he turned his body towards the owner of that shop. The owner of that bread shop was the man and looked like he was 45 years old or so. His face showed Kuroko the warmness and the friendliness. He asked him politely, "Hu'um, please forgive me for popping out from nowhere. Come inside, you can be frozen if you stood up outside."

He tries to speak to express his thankfulness, but oh, he couldn't do afterwards. _Ho-How is this? ! God, please have some mercy on me…! I… I can't speak…!_

"Hello? Are you having your fever or something?" He seems very worried of Kuroko being trembled hardly.

_No… Ah! My notes!_

Kuroko suddenly opened his little bag, unzipped the upper zipper onto his bag. His right hand enters inwards, searches for the certain notes and pen. After found those things, he quickly writes anything he wanted to say. Few seconds passed as the owner was a bit confused, Kuroko shows him the notes.

"_I humbly thank you for your offers. I need an umbrella to cover me from the snows. I want to go to the biggest Christmas tree over there."_ As the notes have been shown, he pointed his forefinger towards the left way as he was still outside the bread shop.

The owner threw him his warm smile and nods as he asked him back, "Oh, I see. Let's see… I'll give you my own umbrella instead. Please forgive me for asking you something impolite, but are you deaf?"

The bluenette nods sadly.

The owner surprised with Kuroko's reaction. He let his mouth agape for a moment, then smiles widely. He turns his body towards the large vase at the right corner of that shop which had the umbrellas inside that. He pulled out the biggest and best among those umbrellas and gives it to him afterwards, "You'll need that, since the weather seems not too good this evening… Don't give this back to this shop. It's yours."

Kuroko was moved emotionally of the owner's kindness. He bowed deeply to show the owner his thankfulness after he received the best umbrella from the owner.

"Go. I think you have lots of wishes this year. I wish your luck this Eve. Happy Christmas Eve." The owner clasped Kuroko's left shoulder proudly.

Kuroko straightened his back, and writes the next notes. He showed him afterwards with his happy face drawn out vividly.

"_Thank you very much for your kindness. I'll never forget what you did with me. I wish your luck for this year and next year. Happy Xmas."_

The owner nodded certainly. He saved the notes and pen inside the bag and zipped it again. He turned his body to the exit door, and pushed it out. As the owner has said, the snow hasn't stopped yet. He opened the umbrella, and starts to walk passed the bread shop. Kuroko waved his right hand towards the owner, and the owner does likewise.

Kuroko began to run hurriedly not to ruin his Christmas Eve this time. He let out a hard breath as he was slowly lost his strength bit by bit. In addition, the temperature slowly goes colder and colder. _I think… I think… It's zero Celsius or minus three Celsius…? So cold here! Wait for me patiently, my Mom!_

TAP TAP TAP.

_I wish… I wish…!_

As he was finally arrived beneath the biggest Christmas tree which had been fully decorated with the lamps, he sighed frequently as he rested his body at his knees through his hands. Few moments passed, he straightens his back again, facing the Christmas tree hopelessly.

He placed his umbrella's handle at his left armpit, and thus his hands intertwined as if he was praying. He closed his eyes, and breathes relaxingly. _My God, The Most Merciful, I am willingly to pray. Let me sing the holy song, and shows my love towards You, The Most Merciful. I wish… I wish…_

Minutes has been passed slowly as he prays solemnly. While he was still praying, another man popped from behind Kuroko after he was running hurriedly to that Christmas tree. His heterochromia eyes stared at the bluenette surprisingly. Unbeknownst by Kuroko, he joined him afterwards, stood up beside him. His hands intertwined and he started to pray.

_I wish… Akashi-kun will be fine this year and the following year, forever… And I can speak…_

_**I wish… I wish Tetsuya will be fine this year, and can forgive my behaviors in past, and accepts my feelings…**_

As Kuroko's eyes opened up slowly, he found something unfamiliar comes ahead from the left side of him. He rolled his eyes to see that aura, and widened for a moment. The certain blazing red-haired and terrifying man was standing up beside him, beneath the same Christmas tree. _I-Is this Akashi-kun…? W-What…?_

Upon knowing that Kuroko was shocked, Akashi finished his praying time. He opened his eyes and turned his head, faced Tetsuya, whom he loved the most. He smiled warmly as he hugged his body with Kuroko, "I thought my wish last year won't be granted. Finally… You came here, Tetsuya."

_I… I… _Kuroko was speechless.

Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair, and then signalled Kuroko by pointed his right slender finger towards his chest, and then makes a love form through his fingers, and lastly, pointed towards Kuroko, "I love you, Tetsuya. Please forgive me for anything I did with you at the past."

Droplets of tear have fallen down from Kuroko's cyan eyes. He threw Akashi his rare smile, and signalled him by moved his fingers exactly as same as Akashi. Akashi knew that signal beforehand. _I love you too… Akashi-kun… I forgave you already, Akashi-kun…_

Akashi wiped Kuroko's tears with his right thumbnail as he was circling his left arm with the other's waist. Upon learning that his hunger of Tetsuya came ahead unpredictably, he pushed Kuroko's body until his back met the tree. As Kuroko's back was finally clung with the tree, Akashi whispered teasingly as he licked Kuroko's left ear, "I won't let anyone have you. I am the only one who can claim you. Although you can't hear anything and can't speak, I love you. Let me have you."

Unbeknownst by Akashi, another warm hand hugged his head and pulled him until his face was completely buried inside the bluenette's left shoulder. Kuroko was still crying as he ruffled Akashi's hair softly. He gritted his teeth as Akashi bit his left shoulder right after discharged the cloak and collar. _A-Ah, A-Akashi-kun! T-This is public! A-Akashi, stop! Stop!_

"I'll make you can speak, and the first word you'll speak is my name… I'll make you become mine and mine alone… I know it was impolite, but I can no longer restrain my hunger of you, Tetsuya… Please be my wife. Fulfill my empty heart with your warmness, and vice versa. I love you, Tetsuya…" Akashi murmured huskily as he upturned his face, so he could face Tetsuya's face once again.

"… …" Kuroko tries the best to speak Akashi's name. _Please grant my last wish…_

Akashi smiled and gave him the courage again, "Come on. I believe you can speak my name. It's Sei-juu-rou."

"… Seee…" The first syllable has been successfully spoken from Kuroko's mouth.

"Great. Continue it." Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair playfully.

"…See…ii… Jyuuu…"

Akashi shook his head slightly, "No, no, it's Sei-juu-rou. Repeat it again, my love."

Kuroko grasped Akashi's white and long-sleeved thick jacket, breathes hurriedly and speak Akashi's name again, "Se…ii… Juuu… Rooouuu…"

The Emperor curved his lips purposely, and pinches Kuroko's right cheek lovely, "Please repeat it again once time again. You'll get something unforgettable when you've fluently call my name."

Kuroko began to speak again with his best, "Hmmmmhhh… Sei... Seijuu… Seijuurou…"

Smiled deviously, he leaned his lips with the other's lips. Kuroko's cheek reddened simultaneously. Akashi then circled his neck with the long cloak Kuroko has worn as they're kissing each other lovely. Decided to deepen his first kiss and doesn't want to procrastinate the time, he licked Kuroko's lower lip. Felt tickled, he unconsciously opened his mouth. Akashi's tongue entered inwards, and their tongues are dancing passionately.

The bluenette signalled him to stop, as he tries to move his body.

Knowing that Tetsuya wasn't lying, he stopped the kiss. He licked Kuroko's saliva, and so did Kuroko.

"From now on, you're mine. I'll take you away from that past, and gives you more loves. You deafness aren't the barrier which separated us. I shall propose my marriage to you." Akashi let out a smirk as he wailed at Kuroko teasingly while he released his body from the other ones. _I'll cherish you from now on, my Tetsuya._

Secretly, the bluenette smiled happily as he offered Akashi his right hand. Knowing that Kuroko wanted to intertwine his hand with his own, he replied the offer with his left hand, so their hands intertwined altogether. Inside the smaller man's heart, he thanked the big Christmas tree.

"_Thank you, my God. You granted my wishes…"_

He murmured with his voice lowered steadily as he upturned his head facing the beautiful night sky which covered with lots of stars sparkling simultaneously while Akashi leads him carefully, "Me…rry… X…mas… Seijuurou… Tha…nk… Yo…u…"

_Akashi-kun… __I love you…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
